Bring Back The Dead
by AmetoMuchi
Summary: On the night of his chosen period of weakness, Naraku is plauged by his human side while watching Kanna's mirror. Songfic, NarakuKikyou


The moon rose over a forest that went on for miles, only to end abruptly by the surrounding mountains . As it's white rays hit a quiet castle, it's master was sitting by a window. The lunar essence disturbed the man from his reverie as it fell upon his pale skin. He slowly turned his head towards the window, gazing at the moon above.

He couldn't help but sigh. He had decided that this time would be good enough for his period of weakness. He was already beginning to become weaker, which meant that accursed Onigumo's voice was stronger than usual. But he hadn't become entirely weakened yet, he possessed enough power to ignore the nagging human side.

Once beloved now lost forever  
Wings of Angel torn by malignance

Onigumo's thoughts were predictable: Memories of his life and how he became Naraku. But those thoughts always lead to one memory in particular: Kikyou. But this time they weren't just found memories of how he watched the miko who so tenderly cared for his useless body, they were filled with a hatred for the creature the thief had become, the creature that killed the miko he wanted.

Why wasn't it me?  
Living in a shadow of death  
I wish it was a dream

It could have been surprising, how filled with regret the thief had become. Fifty years and he still hated himself for giving into the demons, hated himself for killing Kikyou. Yet the love for the miko quickly became tainted by the demons, to the point of maddening jealousy at Inuyasha. It was so enjoyable, ruining their happy plans.

But thankfully for Naraku, a knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. He murmured permission to enter, and was greeted by the sigh of the white child, Kanna. She gazed at her maker emotionlessly for a moment, and then slowly held up her mirror for him to see without a word.

He couldn't help but be shocked at the sight. There she was, the miko. The woman that should have been his. Kikyou was in front of his eyes, but she wasn't alive. At least not yet. The mirror showed Naraku the witch that was trying to resurrect Kikyou.

I won't believe in salvation, I shouldn't be saved  
I wait for my condemnation in the cold flame  
Repeated suicide in imagination, Watch the coward pray  
Unexpected destination, a miserable slave

That was her plan, was it? Bring Kikyou back to life to serve the witch. A small smirk graced the dark lord's lips, knowing that the plan would fail soon enough. But Onigumo ruined the moment soon enough, with thoughts of regret on how he ended the beauty's life.

Die with a hope of live in despair  
Death you're dying, Life you're losing  
Spiritual suicide, Life I denied  
Light the night divides, Pride I denied

She shouldn't have died. She should have used the jewel, she should have been his. The Shikon no Tama should have been his long ago, with the miko. If Onigumo was able to, he would cause tears to shed.

Now I set a fire to cremate  
The treasure that will never be the same  
I won't wait for the fate, lost in this shade  
Past will never change, too late to be saved

How the spider thief did wish for things to change though. What life would be like if things were different, if perhaps he visited her village before he tricked his leader, if his obsession grew earlier, causing him to focus on her, to not become a burned monster. If things were only slightly different, she could have been his forever.

Life light as a feather, so is mine  
Why wasn't it me when angel smiles  
So I'll live on the lies when my conscience dies  
How could I stand the slaughter in this paradise?

Onigumo would always wish for the same thing however, which was tiresome for Naraku. If only he could have stolen her pure heart, been graced with her smile. But Naraku did not appreciate such things, Kikyou died and he enjoyed killing her. But as the ritual continued on Kanna's mirror, Naraku observed it again.

Bring Back the Dead, in this sorrow  
Bring Back the Dead, regret will grow  
Bring Back the Dead  
As their voices get higher and the leading light glitters  
Bring Back the Dead, Now I see  
Bring Back the Dead, What it means  
Bring Back the Dead  
Until the moment my existence perishes in eternity

The ritual was holding the rarity of Naraku's rapt attention. The green light around the dead miko was gradually growing as the witch continued her prayers. While the ritual possessed Naraku's attention, Onigumo's was divided between the ritual and his own self hatred.

Eternal regret I won't forget  
What I want is a punishment, for the dead  
Why wasn't it me  
Living in a shadow of death  
I wish it was a dream

How he wished he could silence the thief right now, the demon mused. Some internal peace at the moment sounded lovely, it made him desire the Shikon all the more. But unfortunately he still didn't possess all of the jewel. He suppressed a groan, knowing where Onigumo's thoughts would lead next, the accusation.

I am the one who is guilty but I can't see  
Nothing is the same as it used to be, silence is my plea  
Helpless slave to destiny, I'll never be free  
Shattered is my humanity, Eternally

Die with a hope or live in despair  
Death you're dying, Life you're losing  
Spiritual suicide, Life I denied  
Light the night divides, Pride I denied

It was Naraku's fault, all his. It was the demon's fault for making him. It was Onigumo's fault for giving in. It was so many creature's fault, and yet the fault laid on a single individual. It was Ongimuo, Naraku, who had killed the one he desired, and the thief's obsession had fifty long years to grow.

I have no future, for which I would live  
I live in the dreadful past to forgive  
My sin, spawned by inner feelings I have killed  
I cry out of the loneliness to be filled  
What I want is a punishment, demon inside of me  
Now I see no way to embrace this reality  
Now I see no reason for me to be  
Suicidal words are chanted repeatedly

She was beginning to stir, his dear miko. She was going to come back, and he could have another chance to steal her. Without her the thief had become a wreck, far beyond what he should have been. It should have stayed as base desire, his want for Kikyou.

But somehow the human weakness allowed it to morph into something more with time, into a despicable obsessive, disgusting love that furthered weakened the demon with time. Without Kikyou to care for him, the thief was in agony for the fifty long years that Naraku had existed.

Bring Back the Dead, succumb to fate  
Bring Back the Dead, that's what I hate  
Bring Back the Dead  
No matter what they say I'm the only one to blame  
Bring Back the Dead, I'll watch them pray  
Bring Back the Dead, We'll meet in the end  
Bring Back the Dead  
That is the only hope that can ease my eternal pain  
Bring Back the Dead, to succumb to fate  
Bring Back the Dead, that's what I hate  
Bring Back the Dead  
Now you're gone but I want to know what should be done  
Bring Back the Dead, I'll watch them pray  
Bring Back the Dead, What'd they say?  
Bring Back the Dead  
Though I know it's nothing more than death as a human...

But soon he would have his chance to make her his again. He would kill Inuyasha, he would get the Shikon no Tama, and Kikyou would forever be his. But he was divided, Naraku wanted to kill Onigumo with the Shikon Jewel, while Onigumo wanted to waste it on giving Kikyou the rest of her soul, and making her his for eternity.

Naraku waved Kanna away, he had seen enough. The girl lowered her mirror and bowed before exiting the room quietly. The Spider turned towards the moon again, and couldn't help but shed a human tear and smile deviously. Yes, the miko would be his. She had been brought back from the dead to be his, and the last vision that accursed dog will ever have will be of Naraku in triumph with Kikyou by his side..

A/N: Well, I wrote this in a single, sleep depraved night.I was listening to this song while reading various Naraku fictions, and it struck me that it could go well with the demon, granted if it was taken at a stretch. Though various parts do not fit with his personality at all, I tried to make them fit with the situation as best as I could.

And for anyone interested, the song Bring Back The Dead is performed by the Japanese band Sigh, off their Imaginary Sonicscope album. I highly recommend Sigh and the album, it may not be for everyone but I enjoy it very much. Any feedback on this is more than welcome.


End file.
